


New Additions

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: A new couple joins our favorite cast of wacky characters. Please enjoy. :)





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceAbernathyRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/gifts).



> This was a long time coming. Thank you so much to the wonderful AliceAbernathyRE for their encouragement. Comment down below on what you thought and if you would like to prompt me with this verse. Okay, here we go!

Alex and Astra were visiting Ray and Jake at their house. The whole place was kind of a living representation of their relationship in the sense that there was tasteful decorating Balanced out by pops of color and flashy pieces here and there. Clearly, Ray had had to hold his husband back from going nuts on the decor.  
“This place is awesome,” Alex remarked as she set down the bottle of Bordeaux she and Astra had brought, per Jake’s suggestion.

Ray looked pleasantly surprised at the sight of it. “How did you know that’s my favorite wine?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.  
“Your husband,” Alex answered simply. The other man’s eyes flicked over to where Jake was standing to the side, adjusting his tie. At that moment Ray Holt loved Jake Peralta more than ever, if that was possible. He had not only worn a tie and been relatively well-behaved, which the captain knew was hard for his partner, but he had also remembered his favorite wine and gone out of his way to make sure it would make an appearance at their little gathering.  
“Thank you, Peralta,” he said softly, low enough that no one would hear. Of course, Jake heard, though. He always heard. “You’re always welcome, Raymond,” he said in the same genuinely tender and sincerely loving tone.

Alex and Astra stood and watched the scene fondly. “I swear those two were meant for each other,” Alex commented as she wrapped her arms around Astra’s waist. The former AI nodded, her eyes sparkling with a kind of merriment that was rare there.  
“I do believe they were, Alexandra. Just as you and I were.”  
Alexandra Danvers did not cry. She did not cry over trivial things like cute puppies in commercials, or when the characters got the perfect fairy tale ending in a movie. She did not cry, and yet she felt tears coursing down her cheeks at those words from the love of her life.  
“What are you, on your period?” Jake teased as he walked over and hugged his sister from behind.  
Alex proceeded to punch him lightly. “Shut the fuck up, Peralta,” she snapped, but her smile was full and bright. She loved these idiots. She really did. She had never felt at home with her first family, her biological family, being her parents, but she felt whole and complete with her new family, the people she had chosen to surround herself with, like Kara and all their friends.  
“Dr. Peralta is not so hard and tough as he would like you to believe,” Ray interjected.

Alex’s eyes gleamed with a predatory light. “Ooh, pray tell us, Raymond,” she joked, making the other man smile and Jake look a little freaked out.  
“Well, I proposed to Jake at a cafe that was halfway between his hospital and my precinct. It was a symbol of the fact that I was willing to meet him halfway and to love him and let our lives blend. I then told him that I loved him and that I wanted him to be my forever. There was more, but by the end of that first sentence, hard-ass Jake Peralta was sobbing like a baby.”  
“Ray Holt, you son of a bitch,” Jake said, but his eyes were practically glowing with love and warmth as he gazed at his partner.   
“Jake Peralta, you love of my life,” the captain answered, starting the waterworks.  
“Haha, Peralta,” Alex teased, getting vengeance in a playful way for the earlier jab but still clearly happy for the couple.

“You remind me of Rosa,” Jake said when all the fluffiness had subsided and they were all seated on a pair of love seats. “Who’s Rosa?” Alex asked.  
“She’s one half of a couple we know,” Jake answered as he sipped from his wineglass. “They work with my Raymond.”

“I’mm not your anything,” the captain objected, but everyone, even Astra and Alex, who sat farthest from him, could see the blush that tinted his cheeks. “As of now, you are officially the only one allowed to call me Raymond,” he whispered in Jake’s ear, receiving a nod and a bright smile.   
“Wait, are they the other couple in that “Baby It’s Cold Outside” video?” Astra asked. Both men nodded. “They’re awesome,” Jake put in, taking another sip from his glass and smacking his lips.   
“Peralta, is there orange soda in that?” Ray accused playfully, reaching over and taking the glass gently and taking a sip of his own. He made a face and handed it back to his partner.  
“I was wrong. It’s all orange soda.”  
“Oh, Raymond,” Jake said tenderly, running his hand over the top of his husband’s head.

The door opened then and two women sauntered in like they owned the place. One had dark hair and was wearing all black, while the other wore pink shades and a purse with a wolf emoji hanging off of it. Her lips were bright pink and her smile was so huge it looked insane. The woman in black seemed stone-faced, though if you looked extremely closely, you would see that she was looking at the other woman with a kind of love and fondness that was more than skin-deep.

“Ah, there they are. Jacob, let’s greet our guests,” Ray said as he stood and shook their hands. “Welcome, Detective Diaz, Gina.”  
The more colorful of the pair, Gina, looked affronted. “What, Rosa gets a cool title and I just get Gina? Come on, Cap!”  
Raymond thought for a second. “All right. Hello, Regina.”  
Gina glared and Rosa put an arm around her shoulders. “Relax, will you? He’s just teasing.” Her voice seemed as cold and sharp as ice, but there was a hint of warmth there.

“Alex, Astra, these are our friends, Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti. They presented as Rosa and Gina Linetti in the video because they are gonna get married someday. They’re just too chicken to do it.”  
Rosa scowled. “We’ve been going out for six months, Jake,” she defended herself.   
“So?” Argued Jake. “Raymond and I went out for eight months before he proposed.”

Alex felt the need to interject right then. “See, Peralta? Even you and Ray waited a while. Give love time to breathe.”  
Jake looked shocked. “Whoa, sis. That was deep,” he said with a smile.  
“No,” Rosa said. “That was dope.”

The couples sat down and played games until literally sunup. The clock above Jake and Ray’s fireplace read 6:45 A.M. when they were done. “That was awesome,” Alex said.  
“Especially when Jake threw that marble and it hit the ceiling in the next room?” Rosa said. “OH, hell yeah,” Alex agreed. She and Rosa had become fast friends, as had Astra and Gina, oddly enough. Gina believed she was too good to be just human, while Astra was grateful to be part of the human race, so they had argued merits of humanity for an hour, then they had moved on to books. Surprisingly, Gina was deeply intellectual and she loved to read pretty much anything, though her soft spot was lesbian romances. Unsurprisingly, her favorite kind of lesbian heroine was the dark, cool type like Rosa. Alex and astra understood, at least a little bit, the reasons now why the seemingly polar opposites had fallen for each other. It was obvious that they loved each other deeply, from the way they spoke to or about each other, to the way they were so protective and warm and fluffy with each other. It made Alex and Astra’s lesbian hearts almost explode.

“I’m glad you and I are together,” Alex said truthfully as the pair of them laid in bed at 7 A.M. that morning, trying to sleep since the next day was Sunday. “As am I,” Astra answered, her smile completely genuine. “I’m glad I was created and I’m glad I was bought by you so we could fall in love. I’m glad you and I were given the ultimate chance and we took it. I love you, brave one.”  
“And I love you, dear one,” Alex answered. With their arms wrapped around each other tightly, the two of them fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but happiness in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
